


limasawa street

by lovemewrighte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ADMU, Crack, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Sebaek - Freeform, atenean!exo, tagalogfic
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemewrighte/pseuds/lovemewrighte
Summary: “bakit ba nahihirapan ‘yung iba na umamin sa mga taong gusto nila? madali lang naman ‘yun ah?”ilang rolyo na ng mata ang nagawa ni baekhyun dahil sa mga salitang ‘yan. bullshit. baekhyun thinks it is.paano naman hindi, eh pitong taon nang unrequited ang feelings niya sa fake jowa niya na si sehun oh? fake jowa amputa, high school lang?but he just cries at that thought dahil sino bang niloloko niya? news flash, they’re already at the right age to settle but baekhyun’s still the baekhyun na in love sa tropa niyang si sehun oh.take note, pitong taon na.may tatalo pa ba sa kanya?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. love team

**Author's Note:**

> this one has been saved to my drafts since 2019. limasawa street’s the title dahil sobrang lulong ko sa pagtingin ng ben&ben last year??? ajdjajjs. tapos tadan, boom boom pow! everybody hail to ben&ben talaga. 🥺❤️
> 
> enjoy reading! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: conyo-ness ahead 🥺🤚

* * *

𝙨𝙖𝙣𝙖 𝙬𝙖𝙜 𝙢𝙤 '𝙠𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙝𝙞𝙣 

𝙠𝙪𝙣𝙜 '𝙙𝙞 𝙠𝙤 𝙠𝙖𝙮𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙣

𝙨𝙖𝙗𝙞 𝙢𝙤 𝙣𝙖 𝙢𝙖𝙝𝙖𝙡 𝙢𝙤 '𝙠𝙤

𝙣𝙜𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙩 '𝙙𝙞 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙤𝙨𝙤

"Step one, we will enter the dining hall with my hand on your waist while you're smiling at them, okay? Step two, we're gonna sit together and act sweet, step three, though before the step two, kiss mo muna si Mom because she likes that when you do it eh, then proceed to mano to Dad, okay, Baek? Step four—"

"Act casual." 

Isang mahabang sigh na may kasamang irap ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun bilang panapos sa mga litanya ng lalaking nasa harap niya. Kung ide-describe niya pa ito, baka maubusan na agad siya ng mga salita. Not to be that person pero masyado kasi itong perfect para sa kanya at speaking of marupok nation, siya lang naman ang leader nito.

Isang relieved na ngiti ang pinakawalan ng binata sa harap niya— at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung pipikit be siya along with doing fidgets on his seat sa lousy couch ni Sehun 'cause why naman sobrang perfect ng lalaking 'to, Lord? Or could be, malungkot dahil nandito nanaman sila sa phase na 'to— wait, siya lang pala.

"Nice, Baek. You know na talaga ha?"

For the nth time, umikot na naman ang mata ni Baekhyun. He crossed his arms pa nga and tumingin sa gilid nito, eyes darting towards the glass on top of its table with the embarked words, 'Sehun Oh' and a glistening 'Chief Operations Officer' under the said name. In that quick span of time, his mood changes and he secretly smiles to himself. After so many years, he can tell himself, ang layo na rin talaga ng narating ni Sehun.

He heaves a sigh before looking at the male who's still smiling amusingly at him. "Sehun naman, 3 years na nating ginagawa 'to."

Hindi naman nakaligtas sa tenga niya ang pagtawa ni Sehun ng malakas, "God, yeah? 3 years na rin pala? Shit, I know it's because of me why wala ka pa ring boyfriend 'til now. I feel guilty, Baek. Pero sabi ko naman sayo, you can find someone while having this secrecy with me, diba?"

Nakanguso na si Sehun at hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang mararamdaman niya. Oh Sehun, ang living perfection heir ng isang company, grumaduate ng Magna Cum Laude sa Ateneo, the living Magis, matalino, madiskarte, gwapo, at lastly, COO and going CEO na, pero sa mga gantong oras, hindi niya talaga mapigilan maisip na may mga tao pala talagang kahit anong talino, may katangahan pa rin? Isa si Oh Sehun doon.

"Ano ka ba, Sehun? I told you na I'm allergic sa mga tao. I don't need boyfriends or some shit."

Gusto ko ikaw.

Chour.

"So ridiculous, Baek. 3 years ka nang single? Man, you're the perfect definition of 'halaman'."

Baekhyun frowns. Not that he's outdated over things but Sehun is just into internet slangs these days. Gawa na siguro na tropa nito si Jongdae, halos lahat alam ng taong iyon. Mula katarantaduhan hanggang sa kahit ano.

"Halaman? Sehun, stop hanging out with your internet slangs ah. And anyway, I just don't like people nga kasi. I don't need boyfriends."

I need you.

Chour.

"Eh, I'm the one who's feeling guilty eh, feeling ko the reason why you're not introducing someone to Tita Byun and Tito Byun yet is because of me— your fake introduced boyfriend."

At sinabayan pa nito ng tawa, and Baekhyun just internally heaved a sigh while mentally cursing the lad in front of him. 

Sehun, ang tanga tanga tanga mo talaga. Tangina ka.

"Can't believe na it's been 3 years since we're doing this though, we were like.. or I'm the only one? How did this started nga ba?" Sehun continues and his tone shifts to a curious one, eyes wandering around his cozy office.

"Why are you even making throwback, ha? We're so mangmang that time, Sehun." Baekhyun deadpans with a roll on his eyes. Yes, signature response po iyan ng isang Byun Baekhyun in all aspects. Only him can pull that off.

Sehun's lips quirked up, "Nice, sassy. Kaya you're not my type eh, ang sungit mo."

Amputa.

Bakit ba napaka-pasmado ng bibig nito?

At in times like that, ano nga ba ang salmong tugunan ayon kay Byun Baekhyun?

Walang iba kundi,

"Gago ka, Sehun."

Tumawa naman ng malakas si Sehun at torn whether to feel sad or annoyed na si Baekhyun. Lord, why is this person in front of him super dense?

"No joke nga, Baek. You're super masungit, but fun to be with. Remember when we were freshies? First saw you at Rizal Lib and I got intrigued with the book you're reading so being the friendly that I am, I sat in front of you and was trynna ask you about that book, but man.. the first words you said to me?"

Sehun dramatically falls into silence first before clearing his throat and tries to mimic his voice, "Oh, sinong nagsabi sayong umupo ka sa harap ko?" After saying that, Sehun burst out into fits of laughter na siya na namang kinairap ng mata niya, "Holy shit, you said that in all its full Tagalog glory. Baek, that's the time I knew na iba ka sa iba."

Baekhyun's heart starts to make its own rhythm. Almost all the time, he tells himself to move on and forget his feelings about Sehun but at times like this where the latter surprises him with the small details he remembers about Baekhyun or just involving Baekhyun, he can't help himself but to drown again with his feelings. It's like pinipilit niyang bumangon but isang push lang ni Sehun sa kanya, tangina, hulog na hulog na naman siya.

"Wala kayong meeting?" Baekhyun shifts the topic because first, he's curious because he's been in the male's office for hours already, and second, he doesn't wanna make Sehun continue the details he remembers about him. Gusto na niya maka-move on, please lang. Ilang years na rin.

He didn't expect Sehun to pucker out his lips, "Pinapalayas mo ako in my own office, Baek? I'm in the mood to tell the memorable things I remember pa naman way back in our college days."

"Which is almost 12 to 15 years ago? I don't specifically remember but, my god, Sehun. We were so young pa that time," Baekhyun laughs amusingly, "Look, COO ka na nga oh."

"I know right? Things happened so fast, Baek. Feeling ko kumurap lang ako. I miss college days— not certainly the deadly thesis and shit but the fresh days I always spend with you."

Sehun was so sincere that he felt how his chest tightened at his whole speech. Ilang taon na siyang may feelings para kay Sehun (oops, tea spilled) na he doesn't even know how he found out pero hindi pa rin siya masanay-sanay sa mga pailalim na banat nito. Well.. kung banat nga bang maco-consider ang mga words nito.

He highly doubts Sehun looks at him the same way he does at him. 

Kung ganoon nga ang case, edi sana, hindi ganto ang sitwasyon nila?

"Ah, you mean, the days na super tipid ka and you would ditch to eat at Gonzaga, ISO, or JSEC and instead would drag me at super lapit na turo-turos?" He scrunches his nose as the memories of him being dragged by Sehun along the tipid budgets eatery flash in his mind again.

"Why not! Those days were fun and I was just at my usual tipid self," Sehun lets out a timid laugh with a draw on his shoulders.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes again, "For goodness sake, Sehun, anak ka ng isang CEO." 

He did say those words with as-a-matter-of-fact tone. He'd bet he looks super sassy now in the eyes of Sehun but he could care less kahit ba super conscious siya of how Sehun views him. Not just literally but.. romantically too?

"The word CEO brings so many things to me Baek," Sehun opens up, lips curving into a sly smile as he also shakes his head, "Dahil diyan, nandito tayo in this situation."

Feeling naman ni Baekhyun nahigit niya ang hininga niya. Ano nga ba naman kasi ang sitwasyon nila ni Sehun Oh?

"And kind of.. feel guilty, I guess."

He can hint the building guilt on Sehun's voice kaya naman agad siyang umentrada agad, "Oy Sehun Oh, magtigil ka sa mga kadramahan mo ah. Didn't we settle this na? My god, 3 years na tayong paulit-ulit."

He masked his nervousness with the facade of being sassy. That's the least thing he could do. Besides, this topic could open up a lot of things— controversial things na ayaw niyang ma-bring up kasi simply, he's afraid to face its consequences.

Yes, he means ang feelings niya kay Sehun.

Sehun draws closer to his table, hands clutched against each other and just on level with his poreless face, obviously thinking deep.

That position alone makes Baekhyun's heart jump and it's definitely silly. Sehun looks so much like he's ready to take the company of his bloodline and it makes Baekhyun feel giddy in a way he'd be the most proud person if that happens. Afterall, 'yun naman talaga ang reason why they're in this phase of their lives. 

Wait.

At the same time, if that day happened, that would be definitely his doomsday.

"Baek."

Sehun softly calls him out and he didn't even notice na it's been almost five minutes of silence. Masyado lang talagang lumilipad ang utak niya.

"Hm, what?" He softly responds with little curiosity plastered on his face. Sehun is staring out of nowhere at in the almost 15 years na kilala niya ang lalaking ito, he knows the lad's thinking some things and there's a question formulated inside him already— at hindi ito matatahimik hangga't hindi nito naririnig ang sagot— more likely, ang sagot ni Baekhyun. Sehun always depend on Baekhyun most of the times— especially with his philosophical issues.

Sehun didn't reply so Baekhyun snapped him out, "Oy, I said what? Don't call me if you're not gonna say anything ah."

Tila naman nagising si Sehun dahil doon and he laughs, "Ang sungit sungit mo, bakit ba?"

"Ano nga kasi?"

Sehun shrugs, "Wala lang."

Wala sa mood mangulit si Baekhyun kaya naman hinayaan niya na lang ito. 

"K."

But it was not even seconds when Sehun muttered out his name again.

"Baek."

He didn't respond this time but Sehun's perseverance is on the higher level at this point so—

"Uy, Baekhyun Byun."

"Amputa, Sehun Oh—"

He was about to snap back at him but he was caught off guard when Sehun muttered out his question. Is it possible for a gising na person to be mas lalong magising? Tangina eh.

"How did you feel, Baek, when I said I wanted you to stand as my fake boyfriend just so I could have the CEO position?"

Kung pwede niya lang ilista ang lahat ng uri ng foul sa mundo, ginawa na niya dahil sa biglaang tanong ni Sehun. Lord naman, kasasabi niya lang kanina, not this issue.

Pero mukhang hindi ata siya ang paboritong anak ni Lord ngayong araw na 'to dahil hindi nadinig ang kahilingan niya.

"Next question."

He tried to act nonchalant but he wonders kung effective ba. Tangina naman kasi nito ni Sehun Oh, 149 nga ang IQ, pero dense at insensitive naman pagdating sa kanya. Magna Cum Laude ba talaga 'to?

"Baek naman!" Sehun protrudes his lips, and again, Baekhyun gave him his infamous eyeroll. Hindi mapanindigan 'yung age na 28 sa pagiging isip bata. Baekhyun thought. Just a little trivia, Sehun is just older than him by days but Baekhyun acts more matured than him. Akala mo a year ahead talaga siya.

Baekhyun steeks his eyes before looking at the hombre in front of him, "What kind of answer do you want to hear ba?"

The older lets out a timid smile, "Wala naman. Curious lang ako. 3 years in this process pero we kind of don't talk much about it, afraid na ma-caught tayo?"

"Nag-iingat lang. If ever our secrecy is revealed, goodbye road to CEO ka. Cargo de konsyensa ko pa, Sehun Oh."

Baekhyun says coolly, pero deep inside, parang hinahabol na siya ng sampung impakto dahil sa lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. He's being reminded again the situation they're in and the reason behind it. It's like the realization is continuously slapping him. Left and right, back and forth.

He heard Sehun's little sigh before he talks, "I still think it's so ridiculous of my parents to make me find a partner to secure my future position in our company. Like, I know I'm a given heir but is my hardwork not enough? Plus the fact that they really like you, Baekhyun. Especially Mom. You know how she favors you so much."

Sehun is talking way too serious and giving him little smiles though the little frustration is still in his voice, "I still clearly remember the days Mom is teasing me about us, since she always see us together despite of our busy scheds and having different companies to focus on, she really did conclude na we have something. Some pictures of us released by press and such added fuel to the fire too."

Ah, right. Sehun used to be ambassador model before. Kaliwa't kanang endorsements ang hawak nito and with his undeniable gorgeous looks, he's a little famous. It started as simple raket lang when his La Sallian friend, Kevin Wu, asked him if he could do a one shoot for a magazine. Since then, he received offers already and being the adventurous kid who's after experiences, Sehun accepts with full responsibility. Yet, since he enrolled from Masters, he stopped doing it because too much publicity choked him off. Sehun never liked that.

"Aside from the fact that you're their colleague's heir too, Mom and Dad just really, really liked you as a person. And ikaw lang ang dinadala ko sa house so, they really thought there was something between us. I tried to deny but— you know Mom, sobrang makulit."

Baekhyun silently nods to himself. He can almost hear Tita Oh's 'Baekhyun, baby!' greeting every time he goes to the guild of Oh's. Share some talks about the business, and the most common thing they share their passion about— interior designing.

Baekhyun is an interior designer, despite of his family running perfume business, he just doesn't take a liking on it. Ever since he was high school, he piqued interest on meticulous designs— specifically, the interior design wherever he sets his feet onto. It wasn't easy to tell his parents that he'll cross a different path but he'll be always and forever grateful that Mama and Papa Byun broadly understood him— and are still continuing to do so.

Talking about families, Sehun's are more strict— though he can say only his Dad. Sehun's mom is a sweetheart though. With a family that were born entrepreneurs, he understands bakit it's a more pressure for Sehun to prove himself. The clothing line that his family runs has been with them for how many decades already. They have to continue its built legacy in the industry. Definitely, the built business runs in the blood of each individual members of their family already.

"Baek?"

Sehun's call knocks him awake. He immediately shifts his gaze to the male and that's the right moment he wishes he didn't. Their eyes met and Sehun was looking at him with curiosity and.. concern?

"Yes, you were saying?" Baekhyun blurts out yet he's kind of still in the aftershock of zoning out so Sehun chuckled, "Baek, okay ka lang?"

Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun, "Huh, yes? Why?"

Isang chuckle na naman ang pinakawalan ni Sehun bago umiling-iling. "Wala, wala. I was just asking, what did you feel nga nung moment na 'yun?"

Baekhyun's eyebrows met, sighing internally for a moment. Napaka-kulit ng isang Sehun Oh. Kung anong gustong makuha at malaman, gagawin talaga ang lahat ma-achieve lang 'yon.

If he's gonna ask himself, ano nga ba ang naramdaman niya that moment Sehun asked him the favor of being his standby boyfriend just for the security of his position in their company?

A joke.

He thought it was the biggest joke he ever heard.

_"Sehun, magtigil ka nga! Just tell me you want me to be your boyfriend and go." Tatawa-tawang sabi pa niya._

_But Sehun remained placid yet he can see the exasperation in his face, "No, Baek. I'm serious. Dad wants me to find a partner, romantically talking, yes— more likely, a colleague heir too for more secured prosperity of our company. It's silly but you know my dad."_

_Baekhyun continued to bat his eyelashes and waited for the other male to laugh in the midst of the scenario and pull out the 'Got ya, Baek! It's a prank!' card since they've been talking about this for an hour already but right now, the more he stared at the taller, the more he realized that everything is real shit._

_"Tangina.. for real?" Is what all he could mutter. You know that feeling of something you believe is so ridiculous but at the same time you understand but really, it's just so ridiculous as fuck? Because he's stuck in that locale._

_Sehun's frustrated bobbing of head made everything confirmed, and that's where he lost it._

_"Oh my god," His hand clasped on his mouth, and even though he knew it's the last thing he should do at this fucked up situation, he couldn't help but to laugh humorlessly and full of unbelievability. "Sehun, oh my fucking god talaga, this shit is serious?"_

_"Baek naman, please, I wouldn't be this panicky if not. I'm frustrated, obviously." Yes, he could now clearly see the hopelessness in Sehun's face and could also hint on his voice. Baekhyun didn't know what to feel. Is he supposed to be happy because— he now has the chance of experiencing how Sehun would feel like as his boyfriend? They could act like a couple that he's always lowkey fantasizing of? That, even it's just for the acts, his feelings would be reciprocated?_

_"Baek.."_

_His gaze focused on the lad and he couldn't help but to think, wait, bakit siya ang napili ni Sehun?_

_Oh please, he mutters to his hopeless romantic self. This is not some fanfics with cliché scenario wherein the one he's in love with is lowkey in love with him too, and is just eaten by cowardice. Right at this moment, he needs Minseok's daily gospel of 'Hindi ka siopao, Baekhyun. 'Wag kang asado.'_

_"Sehun," He takes a deep inhale before asking the former, "Bakit ako?"_

_Sehun's forehead created a rigid and directly answered him, "Bakit hindi?"_

_Tangina._

_Paanong hindi siya mahuhulog ng paulit-ulit kung ganito nga naman ang sagutan ng taong kinahulugan mo?_

_Sabi nga sa isang famous na movie with iconic line, 'Mga pakshet kayong lahat!'_

_"Why not that girl who you're being coupled with? Sejeong Kim? Mas believable pa 'yun eh."_

_But to his confusion (or more like na-trigger ang karupukan niya), Sehun's frown deepened and shook his head as if convincing him, "Baek, I don't like Sejeong."_

_Tila naman kumabog ang dibdib niya._

_Hindi naman sa pagiging marupok, oo sige, marupok na, at based naman sa sinabi ni Sehun, parang pinapahiwatig niya na pinili niya si Baekhyun kasi.. he likes him?_

_"Besides, Mom and Dad are just so in favor of you. I don't think if ever I do this secrecy with Sejeong, it'd be a failure first thing pa lang. We wouldn't click and I don't trust she could keep it. Baekhyun naman, you're my best buddy, best man."_

_Feeling naman ni Baekhyun may bumara sa lalamunan niya at gusto niyang umubo-ubo ng malakas. Tangina, best man? Best man? Best fucking man? Hindi siya taon taon nagpupunta ng Korea just to secure his skin care products and he doesn't indulge himself with his skin care routine para lang matawag na 'best man' ng taong gusto niya. Amputa._

_"Best man talaga, Sehun?" Nakabusangot na ang mukha niya but he turned thankful for it because it served as the reason to make Sehun smile— the thing he wasn't able to do since they started talking about this ruckus._

_"Eh, what ba?"_

_"Best.. fuck buddy," Sehun's eyes widened at his response, "Joke lang. Feeling virgin, Sehun?"_

_Now, Sehun's laughing like he doesn't have a problem on his own. Wait, problem nga ba kung ituturing?_

_"And don't worry about us not making it look casual. For goodness sake naman, Baek, there were literally press medias way back in my endorsement days before that released our pictures going out saying we're in a relationship. It won't be new to everyone."_

_Looks like Sehun already figured everything out and the only thing needed is his approval. As usual, Sehun plans everything ahead._

_The one Sehun's offering is very crucial._

_It's either the idea of them being caught, or his own personal feelings na feeling niya mas lalong magiging malala dahil sa gagawin nilang shenanigan ni Sehun._

_Bakit kasi may pa-gantong plot twist ang buhay niya, Lord?_

_"So, are you accepting it, Baekhyun?"_

_He settled himself in tranquility for a moment as he stared at the older, thoughts running on his mind._

_"Until when would this be, Sehun?"_

_"Until I finally made it as the CEO."_

Isang mainit na kamay ang dumapo sa gilid ng leeg niya kaya naman tila nagising siya. Only to be thrown back at present, with the ever Sehun Oh looking at him with obvious confusion and concern na.

He's reminded again of how everything started. From the moment that Sehun asked him to be in a secrecy with him of being his 'boyfriend', and then first week after that Sehun introduced him as his bestfriend-turned-significant other sa parents nito and him as well, and the little ruckus it created since it was a little weird but 'expected' crossover, and until this point na it's been 3 years since they've been doing it. Time flies so fast, no shit Sherlock.

_"So this katarantaduhan of us will be finished as soon as you become the CEO already?"_

_He once asked Sehun, one time they were eating at Caution Hot along Maginhawa. He doesn't know if Sehun asked him to come over for their mandatory 'act' for acting couple purposes or he just wanted them to be together. Either way, they definitely looked like they're dating and they're both hungry so it's considered hitting two birds in one stone._

_Sehun nodded silently upon his question, biting his lower lip before casually asking Baekhyun, "It's just so ridiculous, Baek, ano? I understand Dad that he wants the best for our business but really, why the need to find a partner? It's like I can't handle the company on my own and neither can I stand on my own. It's like, I needed to find a jowa to prove myself and that's just so stupid."_

_"You said you understand diba? And it came from you as well na your Dad said that for the company purposes and mas lalong mapalakas or ma-prosper ang company niyo? It's like, modern arranged marriage, Sehun," Baekhyun laughed at the thought, "Shit, modern arranged marriage but you're the one who's gonna choose your partner. That idea is just so.. ugh."_

_He was expecting Sehun to laugh along with him but to his confusion, Sehun's eyebrows suddenly met, something being said on his eyes, "Then, what if they made us marry each other, Baekhyun?"_

_Badum tss._

_His heart beat so loud that he felt like it wanted to leash out from his chest. Sehun's looking at him seriously and he felt like its gaze was piercing him, and he's getting conscious and nervous._

_"Well.. uh.." He felt like an idiot for losing words that time, "Didn't you say your plan was, if ever you're hailed as the CEO already, weeks after, we're gonna do a fake break up and you'd say our relationship didn't work just like that? Fell out of love, ganun? You planned this already, Sehun."_

_Tila nabubulol pa siya sa pagsasalita. Ah, hindi. Mainit lang kasi 'yung kinakain nila. Wala talaga 'to, nainitan lang talaga dila niya._

_In that unexpected situation (as always), Sehun released a mellow laugh. "Yeah, right. But why were you rushing in speaking upon answering my question? Don't you want to marry me, Baekhyun?"_

_Tangina mo, Sehun Oh._

"Hello, Baek to present? How are you? Please don't zone out, we have dinner pa to attend later." 

Sehun's chuckle made him transport back to present again, and reminded of the errand they have for tonight. Shit, may dinner nga pala sa house nila Sehun along with his family kaya naman napasugod siya sa office ni Sehun early in the morning pa lang. Even though nakasanayan na nila and expert in their own field na silang dalawa, they still get jittery when they have to act like couple. Not that they're not used with the feeling, but, it still feels like it's their first time to do it.

And it's their first time to be in love.

Hay.

_Hay._

_"Gago, Sehun, what marriage are you talking about ba, sign na ba 'yan na you're falling for me na?"_

_His upper lip quirked up and formed a smirk, along with a teasing expression on his face. Yet, it confused him for a moment because instead of the usual smug reaction from Sehun na he always get kapag nag-aasaran sila ng ganito, this time, Sehun was staring at him intently._

_Anong problema ng isang 'to?_

_"Uy.." He softly calls out the male and again, what Sehun did next kind of startled him. Sehun leaned closer to him and bent his half body to reach him, his thumb caressing his cheek affectionately as if there's something to rub off._

_"Sehun.. ano trip mo?" His hoarse voice jumped out asking, a lot confused with Sehun's sudden shenanigan and a little bit more confused as to what he's supposed to feel. Is he feeling giddy? Yes, affirmative._

_"Baek.."_

_That didn't stop there yet. Sehun's both hands fall around his nape and leaned even more closer to place a chaste kiss on Baekhyun's forehead, giving him a little soft smile before going back to his seat properly. As if on cue, that's where he felt his heart beating so loud and getting hyperactive on its own respective place._

_Baekhyun's lips were probably half parted na while staring weirdly at the male in front of him who's lowkey roaming his eyesight around and he doesn't know if Sehun's just avaoiding his gaze. Was he shy?_

_And there goes his heart. Beating wildly on its own._

_What did those gestures mean?_

_Sehun's clearing of throat kind of woke him, eyes still pierced on the former with full of confusion and curiosity._

_"Uh.. sorry, Baek. Had to pull that stunt. There were group of people that entered suddenly eh, most of them were Dad's shareholders. They probably recognized me and you so.. alams na." And he even added a little 'hehe' in the end._

_Feeling naman ni Baekhyun nasampal siya. Right? Right??? Fucking right??? What else could it be for?_

_It's obviously just one of the acts and stunts they have to pull in order for the prosperity of their secrecy. What the fuck was he even thinking?_

_Baekhyun sighed. That's where he realized na baka nga siopao siya during his past life._

_Napaka-asado niya eh_.

"How about you, wala ka bang meeting or clients?"

Baekhyun simply shakes his head, "Wala. I'm currently on a break. Not literally break from work ah but kakatapos ko lang sa isang project, Sehun. But probably tomorrow, another file to be reviewed and signed up will gonna wave at me."

Sehun nods his head, "How does it feel naman to work under the custody of your two best friends?"

Baekhyun had his lips puckered out at the question. Due to his family running a perfume business nga, he felt like he wasn't fit to the business of his family. Though he's still an heir and someday he definitely could be the future CEO since his brother, Baekbeom, isn't into business firm unlike him, he and his family had an agreement na he could run an interior design business instead of applying to firms (since he still has an entrepreneur blood) and that's how it started. Him, Minseok, and Kyungsoo were best friends since college days, all took the same program and after a year or so of getting their degrees, they decided to make a business of them three— collaboratively. 

And that's how a.BKD Galleria was born.

"Maka-custody ah, we're all the bosses of our own! You made it sound like I'm a youngster under by the both of them," and he couldn't help himself but to jut out his lower lip even more that caused Sehun to laugh and be even more convinced of his previous statement. 

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about. You're a baby, Baekhyun. I can't believe you're 28, you're such a baby." He even says while shaking his head and letting out small series of tsk tsk, half smiling due to amusement.

Baekhyun frowns, "Baby my ass?"

"Well then, _my_ baby."

At dun napatahimik si Baekhyun.

Foul.

Gumamit ng kahinaan.

"Ulol." He mutters softly as a sign of waving the white flag pero narinig ata ni Sehun 'yon dahil tumawa nanaman ito.

"Dinner later Baek, ha? 7 PM, I'll sundo you to your office."

Their firm is quite far to Sehun's and indeed, would take a little time but whole effort to go there. Vice versa.

"We're going all out tonight ah," Baekhyun laughs with the idea. 

"No, actually. I'm just used to it na I'm starting to think everything's just natural already—"

"Anyway," He fake coughs as he stands, emphasizing on the first word as to imply he's cutting Sehun's words, "I'll go na, Sehun."

Nagsisimula na naman si Sehun kaya naman agad na itong inagapan ni Baekhyun. Ayan na naman siya, magpapakabog na naman ng dibdib pero babawiin din. Worse, minsan, hindi pa binabawi kaya naman sauce na lang talaga ang kulang at completely evolved as Siopao na siya.

"Agad? Baek, stay a little bit more."

Baekhyun furrows his brows, "Sehun, halos 3 hours na ako dito here in your office."

"Well then, it's going 1 PM na and I'm hungry, grab a lunch with me?" Sehun asks him with its sincere gaze piercing through him, but he shrugs off the bachelor's offer.

"Sorry, Sen, already promised lunch with Min and Soo eh. Maybe next time."

He's saying the truth naman, the two cornered him earlier and since he kind of misses the two kahit madalas sila magkita and literally same company sila. Well, they're his best friends.

Sehun puckers out his lower lip, nodding his head slowly as if he's having a hard time processing the fact that he won't be spending lunch with Baekhyun.

The shorter male laughs, "Sehun, you look so nalugi. We're literally having dinner later, there, there, you could even act like you own me with all your heart."

"Well, depends if you wanna make it real."

"What, Sehun?"

Baekhyun definitely heard it but he just wanna make things clear— kasi napakagago talaga ni Sehun at walang awa sa puso niya. 

Instead, the older just gives him a smile as it swiftly goes to his back and places his two hands against his shoulders, quite pushing him like a cart towards the door of his office. "Nothing, Baek. Sige na, go na, before pa kita ikulong dito sa office ko."

Hinayaan naman niyang itulak-tulak siya nito and when they reached the outside of his office, bigla naman siyang pinaharap nito and stared intently at him.

"Baek."

Ayan na naman siya. Umaariba na naman.

"Ano na naman, Sehun?" Tila nayayamot na niyang tanong.

Before Sehun could say anything, lumipat muna ang tingin nito sa isang banda but hindi niya sinundan ang gaze nito dahil nga busy siya sa pagtitig dito. Minsan talaga he just finds himself asking, super possible pala talaga mag-exist ng gantong ka-perfect na tao?

He was about to open his mouth to question the lad again but it remained shut when he felt a pair of warm lips against his cheek, only to see Sehun smiling affectionately at him while almost hugging him.

"Baby, see you later, alright? I'll miss you."

He's confused as fuck again and at the same time, he feels annoyed with the way his heart is being a traitor to him at the moment. Before he could even ask the male what was that about, he heard a familiar voice few distance from them.

"Didn't expect to see you two being this sweet personally."

They both tilted their head and there, they saw a man standing, on his 40s but still has an intimidating aura standing few meters away from them. Baekhyun's eyes widened for a moment but he was able to conceal his super surprised expression. Sehun's dad is still one of the most intimidating man he'd ever seen.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Oh." He greeted the male with a little smile on his lips, head bowing a little.

"Hi, dad." He heard Sehun after him and he even raised his other hand in the mid air, the other one clutched on Baekhyun's shoulders and securing him close to his body. "What brings you here?"

In a quick span of time, he threw Sehun a questioning look as if asking "Is this the reason for your stunt earlier?" and through his gaze only— Sehun understood that and nodded his head.

Baekhyun sighs. 

Jusko naman talaga.

Sehun's dad nods his head and gives them a little smile as if acknowledging them before answering his son's question, "I just needed some things to talk about with you. But seeing things now, you seem busy and I don't wanna disturb this little lambingan you and Baekhyun has," and Sehun's dad throws a look at Baekhyun, chuckling a little.

Feeling naman ni Baekhyun there's a surge of heat inside him that caused his cheeks to be red, "Hala, no po! Actually, I'm about to go back to my office na po, Mr. Oh."

"Baekhyun, how many times do I need to tell you that you can call me Papa? After all, you're gonna be my son in law one of these days."

Magsasalita pa sana si Baekhyun pero inunahan na siya ni Sehun at ginatungan pa ang tatay nito, "Oo nga naman, Baek. Why can't you call Dad 'Papa'? I'm gonna marry you in the future naman."

Anak ka talaga ng puta, Sehun Oh.

He feels so embarrassed, it's like pinagtutulungan siya ng mag-ama. He resorts into loud, sarcastic laugh that he wishes Mr. Oh wouldn't notice as he also stares at Sehun, "Ah, really ha? Marry ha?"

Sehun laughs along with him, but unlike his, Sehun's sounds so amused that makes him confused, shifting his gaze back at the man in front of them, "Dad, is it urgent ba? Or, can I hatid Baekhyun muna?"

With that, Baekhyun automatically chirped in with hand gestures pa, "No! I have my car with me, it's alright, I can handle myself naman. Besides, business matters first, diba po Mr. Oh?"

Mr. Oh didn't have a choice but to nod and let out a little low laugh, "Yeah. He has a point. Sehun, don't worry about your boyfriend that much."

"Yeah, business matters.. as if you don't." He definitely heard Sehun mumbled despite of its low voice, and he felt so attacked for a moment before he chose to disregard it.

Puta, bakit ang cute cute ng isang Sehun Oh?

"I'll go ahead na po, Mr. Oh," He smiles at the man, shifting his gaze at the male beside him whose lips are jutted out at the moment, "'By?"

"Yeah, 'by, go ahead."

Rinig niya ang tampo sa boses nito kaya naman he frowns a little and sort of loses it, "Para namang bata 'by, akala mo 'di magkikita mamaya."

Sehun laughs out loud and he doesn't know why. Was it the way Baekhyun called him 'by'? Was it the annoyance on his voice? He doesn't know. Akala mo wala 'yung tatay niya sa harap niya when he's supposed to be intimidated. Pero whenever Baekhyun's around, he feels like he isn't scared of anyone. Weird.

"Dinner later, Baekhyun." Mr. Oh reminds him and Baekhyun's nods his head as he smiles a little, "Yes po. I'll certainly be there. I'll go ahead na po? Take care, Mr. Oh."

"For me, wala?"

He hears Sehun's remarks but he chose to ignore it, leaving a chaste kiss on its cheek before waving off, "Bye, 'by. I'll miss you."

As he's on the way to the parking lot, he was holding his breath, and finally let it all out when he reached his car. He groans frustratedly as he clutched on his steering wheel, mentally cursing himself and Sehun Oh.

"Sehun Oh, enough na pagiging pa-fall."

* * *

"You know what, Baekhyun, the next morning I'm gonna make sure talaga na you'll have so many files to review. Ang lakas mo mambwisit today." Baekhyun's bestfriend, Kyungsoo, says for the hundredth time today.

And what dues him? Naka-clutch lang naman kasi si Baekhyun sa kanya for how many minutes na and kanina pa tambay ang binata sa office niya. Ever since the three of them— along with Minseok— finished eating lunch, hindi na ito humiwalay sa kanya and even decided to make tambay in his office. Worse, naka-cuddle pa sa kanya while he's checking piles of papers. Sobrang clingy.

Baekhyun pouts, "So mean."

It took few minutes for Kyungsoo to close the folder he's reading and deciding to just face Baekhyun, "Ano na namang ine-emote mo diyan kasi?"

Baekhyun lazily sits up, shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing naman, I just feel so extra bored?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "Then go to your fake introduced boyfriend, Sehun Oh."

"Wow at the way you emphasized the word fake, Soo ha. That shit still slaps. Besides, kakakita lang namin earlier! And, please, have mercy on my poor heart. 'Di ko kinakaya pagiging pa-fall niya everyday, every minute, anything." He says exasperatedly.

"'Di kinakaya pero on the run for 3 years na? Baekhyun, just find someone na you can fool ha, not me— and certainly, Minseok too."

He heaves out a sigh that almost says his million frustrations, "Soo, how to make ahon ba?"

"You won't be really able to move on as long as you still stay with him and find enchantment with his words. For goodness' sake naman, B, how many years ka na bang may unrequited feelings for that guy?"

"That unrequited word hurt naman," Baekhyun comments upon Kyungsoo's words, "But.. to answer your question, I don't know too.. is that even possible? I just really found myself feeling this way eh, and I don't count the years. Pero if you'll insist.. siguro... ever since.. he graduated from Masters.. which is 7 years ago— fuck, what? 7 years?"

Even him finds himself doomed upon his realization, a hand clutching on his mouth pa nga. "Tangina, Soo? 7 years? For real?"

The younger guy was just staring at him, eyes squinting at some point too. "7 years, Baekhyun. Ano ka, si Carson ng IDILY? The difference nga lang is, 'yung sayo, doon mo lang na-realize. But you'll never know when did you start having feelings for Sehun. Was it our college days? You'll never know."

"Eh, Soo, how? I had boyfriends during college days.. I just really looked at Sehun like best friend or what."

"Exactly what I'm saying, you will never know."

And with that, Kyungsoo left him wondering. Was he really loving Sehun for this so long already, all this time?

"Soo, dapat pala, I didn't agree first thing pa lang when he asked me if we could be friends way back in our freshmen days ano." He blurts out after seconds of silence.

"Joke's on you, B. I know you're thankful that you met Sehun because now, you couldn't imagine yourself and your life without him."

It's undeniable nga na Kyungsoo is his bestfriend. Alam na alam nito ang bawat pasikot-sikot ng bituka niya. Almost 15 years of friendship is indeed paying off.

"What to do, Soo." He gently bumps his forehead on Kyungsoo's table, frustratedly whining.

"Hey! It's 6:30 in the evening na ah. Don't you have dinner to attend, B? Anyway, hi, Soo."

Baekhyun looks up upon hearing a new voice, only to be greeted by an ever fresh and young looking face, Minseok Kim.

"Ugh, here we go again. Why do you guys even like locking yourselves in my office as if y'all don't have ones on your own." Kyungsoo retorts upon Minseok's arrival.

"Wow, mean." Minseok replies upon Kyungsoo's statement, and Baekhyun butts in as if finding a kakampi, "Yeah, he's being exclusively mean to me too, Min."

Instead of siding with him, Minseok lets out a laugh as he sits on one of Kyungsoo's couch, "Why, same old same old ba, Soo?" 

Kyungsoo replies lazily and with an 'obvious-ba' tone, "As usual."

Then, Minseok laughs out loud. "Kaya naman pala eh. Baekhyun, my god. Your day won't be completed talaga without saying Sehun's name even once. Your retorts about him being pa-fall and such."

"As if you guys understand me," Baekhyun pouts and Minseok replies with an exaggerated roll on his eyes, "Oh, please, Baekhyun. We understand you very well."

"Anyway Min, why are you here na ba? Finished ka na?" Kyungsoo curiously asks.

"Certainly. Gonna continue work tomorrow. So, B, back to you. Why are you not preparing yet? Susunduin ka ba ni Sehun?"

The asked male timidly nods, groaning a little. "I feel lazy but, my god, I know you guys would snort at this confession of mine pero guys, this act of me and Sehun feels so natural already? Though Sehun's words still knocks me off guard, may mantika ata tongue non. But.. guys," and Baekhyun finishes his sentiments with little huhuhu.

"Captain obvious, Baekhyun. Time check, fact check, you guys have been doing this for 3 years already. You both act like mag-jowa, ang kulang na lang talaga is commitment and to break that stupid secrecy of yours. I'd say make it real— pero in the first place, the actions? I mean, the way you both act? Sobrang real naman nung actions. I'm saying this as what I've observed and the facts ha, not to get your hopes up. I never want you to make asa but based on your kwentos and the actions Sehun did and is still doing, if ever those are just really, really for display, he'd be the biggest douchebag of the century— and wow, super galing niya magpa-asa."

Minseok's retort was too long and before he could open his mouth to reply, inunahan na siya ni Kyungsoo. "That was a very good point, Minseok. Yet, that doesn't mean those are facts, B. Still, please get everything cleared before you make assumptions. Bakit ba hindi mo magawang mag-confess kay Sehun? After all these years?"

Baekhyun's mouth becomes dry, "Here we go again. I can't, Soo."

"Because you're afraid of the consequence after? Baekhyun, I knew you as someone na who'd fight for everything but I can't believe Sehun alone is your weakness."

"Whipped culture, it is." Minseok added.

"No. Tanga culture, it is." Kyungsoo corrected Minseok.

A day in the life of Byun Baekhyun, with his two ever mean bestfriends, and a super pa-fall fake acting boyfriend of his.

In the midst of the two's bickering, nag-ring out of nowhere ang phone ni Baekhyun, only for Sehun's name to flash on its screen. He checked the two before answering the call and there, he saw Minseok with his eyebrow raised meanwhile Kyungsoo's face remained expressionless.

"Sehun?"

"Hello, Baek. I'm outside your building."

"What? You're outside na?" Tumaas naman ang kilay ni Kyungsoo upon hearing Baekhyun, "Why don't you just go inside? The guard knows you already."

"Yeah? I was planning, just wanted to tell you I'm here na. Anyways, you ready?"

And that's where Baekhyun felt his world doomed, "Oh, shit! Oh my god, no pa, Sehun. I definitely look haggard, oh my god. I wasn't able to prepare." He says over the phone half panicky, and he just heard Sehun's low chuckle as a response.

Tangina. Ang sexy.

"It's alright, you always look good naman."

Napataas naman ng kilay si Baekhyun, "I know right."

"Sige na, I'm here already at the hallway outside your office. You here inside?"

Upon hearing that, napatayo si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya with his widened eyes pa, "What?! I thought you're outside of the building pa lang? Ano ba talaga?"

He heard Sehun's laugh on the other line and it made his brows furrowed, "Sehun, sasakalin kita."

Sehun whistled over the line, "Wew, kinky. I'm here outside na talaga, like, your office. I was kidding when I said I was outside."

Baekhyun starts to fix himself, brushing his hair a little bit using his fingers as he asks annoyed, "What was that for?"

"Just want to make you panic and besides—" He didn't hear the rest of Sehun's words anymore because he shifts his gaze towards Kyungsoo and Minseok who were just watching him, eyebrows kinda raised with confused expression as if asking 'ano na?'.

He mouthed 'he's outside na raw' which made the two nod, and he made the sign na he's going outside na and it's a riddance— also, for Kyungsoo to take care of his car. The two gave him the sign of allowance naman and there, he almost flew outside to meet Sehun. He totally forgot about the fact that he hasn't dropped the other line yet and just remembered it when he was outside already.

And there he was, the muse of his, standing in the middle with a hand on his pocket, head bowed down watching the hand movement of its Rolex wristwatch, with its black coat swiftly placed on his shoulder.

There he goes, Byun whipped Baekhyun.

Shit.

"Hey, I heard that."

His gaze turns on the screen of his phone that he's still clutching near his face, only to see that the call is still really on going, and as soon as shifts back his gaze to the lad who's few meters away from him, he saw him also holding his phone near his face, and a wide smug grin plastered on his face.

Shit, narinig nga ni Sehun.

But does he know na it's because he was whipped for him?

Nope.

Siya na ang nagkusang lumakad palapit dito, greeting him with a, "Kanina ka pa?"

Sehun looks back at the door in front of him before looking back at him, "Mej. Isn't this your office, Baek? Bakit ka lumabas from that door? That's Kyungsoo's office diba?"

He nods at the male's question, releasing a soft laugh, "Break ko nga diba? I mean, wala rin naman akong tasks to do. Might as well make tambay sa office ni Soo."

"Rhyming ah. Rapper Byun?" Sehun jokingly blurts out. Sumimangot naman siya.

"Gago."

"Are you ready to go?" Sehun asks him seriously and because of that, bumalik naman ang mentally panic niya.

"Sehun, look! Agad? Wala pa akong preparation, I definitely look not so fresh."

Tinitigan lang siya ni Sehun and not that he's starting to grow consciousness within him but there's just always something with the way Sehun stares.

"You're good. Bagay tayo. Let's go na?"

Pakyu, Sehun Oh.

* * *

"Step one Baek—"

"Sehun, I know! Ano ba?"

As soon as they reached the residence of Oh and just about to make their way to the dining table, Sehun pulled Baekhyun close to him with an arm wrapped around the latter's waist, as he also started to remind him again pero pinutol agad ito ni Baekhyun dahil naririndi na siya sa pag-orient sa kanya ni Sehun. Kanina pa itong umaga and please, it's not like they'll do this for the first time.

Sehun just laughs, "'Wag ka na magalit, just making sure lang eh."

Pero mas lalong kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, "My god, we're on the run for 3 years na ah, ano ba tingin mo sa atin? Title ng isang porn video? Asian newbies first time acting fake couple then fuck?"

Medyo nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun dahil sa sinabi niya at lumapit pa ito ng konti, placing a hand on Baekhyun's mouth. 

"Baek, quiet! Your scandalous mouth, what the fuck. I'll punish you if someone hears us."

Take note, they were talking like this while heading to the dining table where Sehun's parents are expectedly waiting for them already. How fearless and careless could they be?

Umarko naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun at tumawa pa dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun. "Wow, you'll punish me? Sounds so kinky, daddy long dick. Sige nga po?"

"Baek! Bunganga mo talaga!" Tumawa nang malakas si Sehun that his head even ended up falling on Baekhyun's shoulder, a hand still gripped on his waist. 

At sa ganong sitwasyon sila nakita ng parents ni Sehun. Talk about the alignment of the fate.

"They're here!" Mama Oh's squeal upon seeing them made the spotlight pan to them. Well, wala namang tao sa bahay nila Sehun aside from his parents and around two to three house helpers so it wasn't a big limelight. But still, as if on cue, the actor side of Baekhyun turns on.

Baekhyun left a gentle kiss on Mama Oh's cheek, just as she likes and his sign of respect, and a mano to Sehun's dad before greeting them.

"Good evening po, Tita." Baekhyun greets, and sinuklian naman siya nito ng matamis na ngiti with a no gesture.

"Baby, ano ba! I said do not call me Tita, call me Mama instead!" At tumawa pa ito.

Definitely, the crimson on his cheeks aren't part of the play anymore. Talagang nag-blush siya sa remarks ni Mama Oh because, damn, call me Mama raw?

"That's what I've been telling him too. He calls me Tito, never of Papa." Sehun's dad added as soon they took off their seats. Siyempre, tabi sila ni Sehun.

Ugh, the need to act like it.

Baekhyun gives them a crooked smile, shifting his gaze to Sehun as he pulls off a joke. "Paano ba 'yan, Sehun? Your parents like me very much, wala ka nang kawala?"

Hinamon naman siya nito ng titigan, "Like lang? Weak. They just like you, pero I love you eh. Who still wins this time?" 

AMPUTA.

Why is he even pulling the strings of this guy?

Siya ang laging talo.

"Alam niyo, 3 years of relationship and from what I can see, both of you are getting sweeter and stronger each day. Amusing." Sehun's mom says with a smile.

Teka, na-pressure bigla si Baekhyun.

Amputa. Akala mo talaga totoo.

Ginatungan pa ito ng tatay ni Sehun.

"Agree though. From what I saw earlier too, I could confirm." 

"What? What did you see?" Excited pang tanong ng mommy ni Sehun. Lord, how did he end up nga ulit in this situation?

Sehun's dad answers casually without a smile. Making him look intimidating and serious as he replies, "Just caught them earlier having little lambingan outside Sehun's office."

"Dad!" Sehun intervenes.

Honestly, it's undeniable that Sehun's parents like Baekhyun that it really scares Baekhyun sometimes. It's too good to be true. Though he's not close with Sehun's dad that much, still, the man shows his likeness for Baekhyun. Siguro gawa na rin nga ng heir si Baekhyun ng isang kumpanya, at his dad used to be Sehun's dad blockmate. Small world, ika nga.

Kung tutuusin, ang laking complication ng pinasok nila ni Sehun.

And what can we even expect in a dinner full of entrepreneurs? None other than business talks.

"How's the Byun company, Baekhyun?" Sehun's dad asks all of a sudden but it didn't make Baekhyun caught off guard. He's used with Sehun's dad pulling these questions. Actually, it's the thing he couldn't get off in the list of programs every time he shares dinner with the Ohs. 

Tumikhim muna siya before answering, "Ah, I'm not really delving into our family business po since I have a company of my own along with my best friends but from what I last heard, they're gonna launch a new scent po."

Tumango tango lang ang Dad ni Sehun. "I see, I'm not forgetting you have master degree in Interior Designing. But, don't you really take a liking in your family business? Who's gonna be the next CEO after your dad, Baekho? You're still the heir after all."

Baekhyun shrugs at the question, "I don't know po if Dad and Baekbeom talked about this matter.."

"Hon, Baekhyun's really doing great in a.BKD Galleria!" Sehun's mom claims, almost excited. 

"What can you expect about my baby?" Sehun lowly mumbles pero narinig ito ng lahat so he resorted on kicking the male's feet under the table.

Minsan talaga, ang unnecessary na ng mga remarks ni Sehun. Epal masyado.

At this point, Sehun's dad is talking about having partnership with the Kim Textiles, isang fabric company. Sejeong Kim's family business, specifically. He's more serious now and parang hindi na nga dinner ang ginagawa nila kundi business meeting na. Sehun's dad get so over serious talaga in business talks.

"Since I'm thinking of doing brand extension, I'm thinking of this partnership. It's like, this would be my last pull off."

Nagkatinginan naman si Sehun at Baekhyun. 

Last pull off?

Sehun clears his throat, "Last pull off, dad?"

But instead of clearing up, Sehun's dad just gave them a sly smile and had them wondering for real.

Shit, is his doomsday finally coming?

Is this a sign na he should graduate already just like Carson from IDILY?

* * *

"Baek, holy fucking shit. Did you hear what Dad say earlier? Holy fucking shit talaga. I know it has something to do with his position eh. Shit talaga Baekhyun, my knees were wobbling!"

Sehun nonstop exclaims while he's driving Baekhyun home. The dinner took almost 2 hours and Baekhyun doesn't have the energy anymore since he feels this day has been too long for him. Kahit ba nambwisit lang siya kay Kyungsoo whole day. Also, he's thinking what Sehun's dad said earlier.

Mukha ngang anytime soon, Sehun's gonna takeover the company na.

His doomsday nga.

Because that just means, everything him and Sehun is acting up would be put to an end already.

And just that, the genre of his story is suddenly turning to an angst.

"Baek?" Sehun calls him and even glances on him. Baekhyun hums in response.

Sehun continues, "Do you think it really has something to do with me being a CEO na? Or I'm just getting assuming?"

Baekhyun laughs without enthusiasm, "Don't get your hopes high muna, Sehun Oh. Who knows diba?"

Sehun releases a loud exhale, "Ugh, sabagay. But, really, I can feel it, Baekhyun."

"What do you feel.."

It was just supposed to be a whispered and unanswered question but he didn't notice na Sehun heard it pala.

Sehun grinned at him. "Na I'm getting near there."

The fact that those words alone left this impact on Sehun just says so how Sehun wants that position so much, and as much as it pains him, he just couldn't take away that happiness of Sehun.

"You're gonna support me, Baek, diba?" Sehun's tone was mixed of excitement and asking of reassurance. 

And Baekhyun can't bear to lose this sight of Sehun Oh.

He stares at him, gaze lingering with affection as he smiles fondly with the lad.

"Always, Sehun."

It's definitely night but he couldn't miss to see how the color crimson thundered on Sehun's cheeks.

"Ah, fuck this shit. I'm kilig, gago."

Baekhyun laughs because of that, but gradually loses it as one thought lingered on his mind.

"Indeed, you're starting to get near there, Sehun."

And that means you're gonna start getting far from me.

And just like that, the day ends with the voice narrating as the camera zooms out of the scene.

Meet Baekhyun Byun. Mabait, gwapo, maganda, matalino, Cum Laude graduate from Ateneo— pero bobo para sa isang tao— walang iba kundi para kay Sehun Oh.


	2. pagtingin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “baekhyun, huling tingin ko naman walang letter M sa buong pangalan mo pero bakit halos gawin mo nang middle name ‘yang pagiging marupok?” — kyungsoo, 2019.

* * *

𝙥𝙖𝙜 𝙣𝙞𝙡𝙖𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙣

𝙨𝙖𝙣𝙖 '𝙙𝙞 𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙗𝙖𝙜𝙤

𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙖𝙜𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙞𝙣

𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙜𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙝𝙞𝙢

𝙨𝙖𝙣𝙖 '𝙙𝙞 𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙗𝙖𝙜𝙤

𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙖𝙜𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙞𝙣

It's the little sweats forming across his forehead and neck that makes him feel so sappy in the midst of the heavy traffic along Manila.

Despite of the heavily loaded cooled air his air conditioned Mercedes Benz is spewing, his skin just gets so sensitive at times— and exactly just like him at special times he's given reasons to be.

Baekhyun is certainly not that type to be annoyed over shallow things and get irritated easily but unfortunately, this day is an exception for his norm. Aside from the fact that he woke up feeling uneasy this morning, it's been days since him and Sehun last talked. Hindi rin nito sinasagot ang calls and messages niya. Actually, Sehun usually initiates everything and he just thought na maybe sobrang busy nito but it's been days since he received anything from Sehun and it's making him feel upset.

He can almost hear Kyungsoo's 'Bakit, jowa ka ba?' because of his sentiments but still. Ano nga ba naman ang simpleng ni-Hi or Hello man lang diba? Pero it's been days eh, and wala man lang. Hello, nag-aalala rin siya.

"Oh, fuck it." He mutters as he sees the cars moving. It's almost 11 in the morning and he took a quick break from his office and decided to go at Sehun's company to take a visit in his pantry. There's a lot of files that he needs to read and sign for today but fuck it, nag-aalala na siya kay Sehun because any of these wouldn't happen for wala lang. He knows Sehun well.

The traffic is making him even more pissed, but after almost goddamn hours, he already reached his destination. Right after parking his car, nagdire-diretso siya towards Sehun's office. There, he saw Seulgi, Sehun's secretary. Due to his rushing, he was supposed to be magdire-diretso lang but Seulgi walked his way.

"Sir B!" Binati siya nito, and he smiles at her.

"Is Sehun inside?" He asks and for his confusion, Seulgi shakes her head.

"Po?" Seulgi was confused for a moment, "He's not inside po. He's been absent for like, 2 or 3 days na, Sir B."

"What? Why? What was the reason?"

Pero mukhang confused din talaga si Seulgi as he is. "Ha? He didn't tell you about it po? He's been sick for days na po and he just tasked me to rearrange all his schedules until he gets better."

Now, he's double upset. First, Sehun has not been contacting him for days na and second, may sakit na pala ito, wala siyang kaalam-alam. Kung hindi pa siya pumunta sa office nito, he would never know. Why Sehun isn't telling him? Ugh, umagang-umaga nai-stress siya.

"Has he been talking to you?"

Umiling si Seulgi. "No po. Actually he just sent me one message or two." Her voice lowered and shifted to a concern one, "Never po umabsent si Sir Sehun even he's sick so I wonder how bad his condition is.."

Thanks, he just got even more worried.

"I see, sige, thanks, Seulgi." He decides to call it off with a smile, heading back to his car with a little rush. He's just so worried over Sehun now.

Siyempre, ang ulirang tanga ng taon, Baekhyun Byun, is on his shenanigans again.

Minseok and Kyungsoo would be probably mad at him but fuck work. He's going to Sehun's condo to check him. Baka kung ano nang nangyari sa lalaking 'yun. He'll deal with the two na lang after. Katakot-takot na pangaral and such na naman maririnig niya from the two but, ah.

He didn't know gano ka-lala ang paglipad towards nowhere ng mind niya not until he realized na he's already in front of Sehun's condo, asking of passcode beaming on his face. He heaves a sigh before he registered the password of Sehun's condo— 0506, none other than his birthday.

Yes, Baekhyun's birthday ang passcode ng condo ng isang Sehun Oh, in which the former didn't ask for anyway. When Baekhyun asked him about it, Sehun just said na mas matatandaan kasi niya kung birthday ni B ang ilalagay niya as the passcode.

_Akala mo mag-syota. — Minseok Kim, 2019_

The right moment he entered, the smell of cozy air went right his, eyes roaming for any sign of Sehun but he saw none. Sehun's pad isn't the usual madumi and unorganized place despite of his busy schedules. For all his knowledge, Sehun is a clean freak and he disgusts even a single dirt. Just like right now, ni wala man siyang makitang ni isang dumi sa place nito. The feeling isn't new to him since lagi naman siya— well, not lagi, oftentimes, siyang nasa condo ni Sehun and that also means he knows where could the latter be.

And he was right. Nasa bedroom nga. The first thing he noticed was, Sehun, on his bed, balot na balot ng kumot and second, ang init ng kwarto nito. Turns out, naka-patay ang AC. He reaches for the remote on his bedside table and binuksan ito, and minutes later, he heard Sehun's groggy mumble.

"Fuck, ang lamig. Turn that shit down."

He just heaves a sigh and umupo sa kama nito, tapping the male without a word na hanggang ngayon ay balot na balot pa rin ng kumot at hindi man lang nag-abalang tingnan ang bisita niya.

Hindi man lang ito kumilos so he opted to shake the body of the lad, making him earn groans from the taller. "Tangina, ano ba. Get out. I don't need visitors."

He rolls his eyes exhaustedly and dahil na rin sa inis niya— na kanina pa namumuo at punong puno na siya— hinampas niya nang malakas si Sehun.

He heard him groan siguro dahil na rin that shit hurt pero wala talagang actions from the male. Sobrang frustrated na si Baekhyun kaya naman naiinis na siyang nagsalita.

"Amputa Sehun Oh, ano ba?"

He almost thanked the gods and goddesses nang bumangon na si Sehun, almost struggling to get off from the blanket. Halos wala itong energy at namumungay pa ang mga mata nitong singkit, eyes darting at him unbelievably.

"Shit, Baek, is that you?" Tila nababangag pang sabi nito.

"Gago, who other else?" Inis niya pa ring asik pabalik— in which melted down nang bigla siyang hilahin ni Sehun at niyakap, forehead falling against his shoulder as the male also mumbles his name with his low, deep voice.

"Baek.. sorry, snapped at you. I thought you were Chanyeol or other visitor eh, I didn't want anyone to visit me." The action and the way Sehun whimpers like a toddler made him flustered pero nawala rin nang maramdaman niya kung gaano kainit si Sehun. His hand flew on the latter's temple down to his neck and realization dawned on him.

"Shit, Sehun, sobrang hot mo, what the fuck?" He almost exclaims and Sehun just laughed lowly, "Hell, yeah, Baekhyun. I know."

"Gago, hindi! Tangina, you have a fever?" Wala siyang panahong makipagbiruan kay Sehun, knowing na the guy's sick nga. He's worried for goodness sake naman.

Instead of looking at Baekhyun, Sehun just pulled him closer, arms wrapped on his waist and his face nuzzled on his neck. He can feel Sehun's warm breath against his skin and it's making him shiver, but still hindi mawala-wala ang worry niya kay Sehun.

He releases a sharp exhale before muttering out, "Sehun, get up na. Let me take you to couch, I'll cook for you and let's treat you up."

But as expected from the ever stubborn Sehun Oh, ni hindi man lang 'to gumalaw at parang bata pang umungol. "Ayoko, B."

Sehun always call him Baek and never of B, kapag nanlalambing lang and he wants something. Nag-melt down man ang inis niya na kanina pang umaga, hindi pa rin nawawala.

His brows furrow as he mumbles upset, "May kasalanan ka sakin."

Sehun hums in return, "What is it?"

"Bakit hindi mo ako sinabihan na you're sick pala, Sen? You didn't even talk to me for days. I was worried. If hindi pa ako nag-punta sa office mo and Seul didn't tell me, I would never know any single thing." Himutok niya.

Tumawa naman ng marahan si Sehun and he felt it on his skin, making him feel a little ticklish.

"I didn't want to worry you, Baek. Sorry."

"Gago ka pala eh, mas lalo nga akong nag-worry na ilang days kang walang paramdam sakin."

Sehun sits properly and stares at him, a little smile curving on his lips. "Shit, Baek. Ang cute mo, gago."

He rolls his eyes but his hands reach Sehun's face, feeling him extra hot. "Super init mo talaga, Sehun. What were you doing ba?"

"I guess.. caught a flu."

"For?"

"For.. 3 days already?"

Baekhyun snaps at him, "3 days, Sehun? Fuck, sobrang lala?"

Sehun whines, "C'mon, it's not like 7 days or something na."

"Sehun, for goodness sake naman, COO ka na. You're not a student anymore, you have responsibilities na, take care of yourself naman. Going CEO ka na nga diba?" Naiinis nang turan ni Baekhyun. He knows he shouldn't blame Sehun for getting sick but he just can't help but to be pissed at the latter's stubbornness.

And to make him even more frustrated (and annoyed), tinawanan lang siya ni Sehun. Arm extending to rub circles at the back of his hand, lips puckered out while mumbling softly, "Sorry na po, baby."

There, he used their covered up endearment. Napakalandi talaga.

"Hindi mo ako madadaan sa ganyan, Sehun. Get up na." Sobrang salubong na ang kilay ni Baekhyun this time, and despite of Sehun being hardheaded, he had no choice but to obey the younger. He might doesn't fear anyone and anything but the last thing he would want to deal with is Baekhyun in his full annoyed manner. Mahirap suyuin.

"My body feels heavy, Baek." He whimpers as soon as they're making their way to the living room down to the couch. He can manage himself naman but he pulled his strings so Baekhyun can baby him, akay akay siya nito. He immediately laid down his body against the soft couch, feeling niya talaga drain na drain siya.

Baekhyun heaves a sigh bago tinapunan ng last look si Sehun, "Wait lang, I'll go cook and then after, I'll be back with a basin and a towel, okay?"

Sehun, feeling impaled, nods with all his glory and low mumbling, "You won't ask me where the medicines are?"

Baekhyun snorts frustratedly, "Sen naman, kabisado ko na buong condo mo. Please lang."

The older laughs mellowly in response.

"Right."

It took him few moments to prepare the pambansang food ng may sakit, none other than Porridge. Baekhyun kind of knows how to cook pero he's not sure if he has golden hands to make dishes spectacular. Kumbaga casual casual lang. Anyway, Sehun has no rights to complain or else.

Or else what?

Or else.. oh fuck, it's not like he could resist the lad naman. Fuck shit lang.

His feet take him near the kitchen's pantry to take the little box of medicines. It's a very plausible move of Sehun to have medicines labeled with accuracy. With that, no confusion would happen.

Other than medicines, he also saw things such as pack of salonpas, wildflower, and this one made him laugh— katinko, because indeed, these are the signs of their aging asses. Hay, adulting. He couldn't help but to laugh pathetically every time he remembers that moment he thought people aged 20s had em shits pulled together na. Funny.

So he basically had the food, water, and medicine ready na and was about to take his step out of the kitchen nang tumunog ang cellphone niya on his pocket. He immediately reached for it and he almost felt his world doomed nang makita niya kung anong time na, and mas lalo na nang he saw who's the caller registered on the screen.

"Minseok?"

"Baekhyun Byun! Look what the damn time is it!"

'Yan agad ang sumalubong kay Baekhyun and it had him bit his lips, "Uhm, 2:30 PM?"

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm not kidding with you, Baekhyun. Sobrang daming files you need to review and sign up that are due tomorrow. Where the fuck are you ba?"

Minseok's tone wasn't that mad but he's exasperated. It's expected though, because they're really supposed to be busy but now his ass is missing where he's supposed to be. At 'yun ay dapat sa office niya, hindi 'sa condo ni Sehun.

"Min, I'm in Sehun's place." He gently blurts out, biting the side of his thumb.

"What? Did I hear it right? At nagagawa mo pang humarot in this busy hours of us, Baekhyun?" Minseok wasn't accusing him but instead, his tone was showing unbelievability.

"The fuck, no! Listen Min, the guy's sick for 3 days na. Sobrang lalang fever, I think his body temperature is around 40 na. I couldn't leave him naman in this situation diba?" Halos exasperated na ring reply niya kay Minseok.

Minseok didn't reply for minutes and he just heard a sigh afterwards.

"And what about the load of files in your table, Baekhyun? Sunugin na ba namin?"

"Can we extend it 'til tomorrow afternoon? I'll really make it up, promise. Sobrang urgent lang talaga nito."

"Urgent— 'cause it's Sehun? Ugh, Baekhyun, I can't believe you. You're really ditching work for Sehun? Grabeng priorities naman 'yan?"

He heaves a sigh, "Minseok, please."

"Fine! No shit, Baekhyun Byun. Buti na lang at hindi si Kyungsoo ang tumawag sayo. He'd made it possible na mahila 'yang buhok mo through phone call lang."

Oh, shoot. He's probably doomed talaga once na nalaman 'to ni Kyungsoo but he's not thinking of that now. His focus is on Sehun, poor guy needs to be treated. Naman kasi, hindi marunong mag-alaga ng sarili.

"Oh my god, si Kyungsoo." He mumbles upon realizing shit. "I'm not supposed to laugh at this thought but it's so ironic how I'm more scared of him than the clients we're gonna lose."

"Good thing you know. May natitira pa palang knowledge diyan sa utak mo, Baekhyun." Minseok's starting to be mean at him and it made him pucker out his lips.

"So mean."

"'Yang utak mo hindi ko alam if it was made to create record in interior designing o to be a fool for someone named Sehun Oh eh. Honestly."

Baekhyun half laughed and half cried at Minseok's statement. "Basta Min, ikaw muna bahala for now. I swear I'll really make it up for tomorrow."

"As if I have a choice, Baekhyun. I love you but babatukan talaga kita tomorrow, you'll see."

He was supposed to reply pa sana but he heard Sehun's groan from the living room and it made him a little panic.

Minseok was still talking on the other line but because of his adrenaline, he wasn't able to say anything na and just said "Bye, Min." and then dropped the call. It would serve as another reason for Minseok to be annoyed at Baekhyun but the latter couldn't care less, now that Sehun's groans are kind of getting louder.

With the tray he's holding that's consisting of porridge, water, and medicine, he heads to the living room where the lad is. Only to see him embracing a pillow and groaning with closed eyes. Nilagay niya agad ang mga dala dala niya sa table in front of the couch bago chineck ang temperature nito.

"Oh my god Sehun, your temperature is 40.5!" Halos hysterical niyang sabi the moment he checked the taller.

Sehun groans, "My body hurts, Baek."

"Ugh," Baekhyun frustratedly groans too, helping Sehun to get up and make him sit. "Please, eat this muna and then pupunasan kita ng wet towel para mag-lie down 'yang fever mo, okay?" Puno ng concern niyang sabi.

Sehun didn't say a word but he acknowledged Baekhyun. Kinuha naman ni Baekhyun and porridge and sat down beside Sehun, spooning him.

He's gently spooning Sehun who was just staring at him the entire time. Around fifth time na siguro ng pagsubo niya kay Sehun nang matawa ito bigla. Nagtataka naman siyang tumingin dito.

"Anong tinatawanan mo diyan?"

Sehun releases a gentle laugh again before shaking his head, "Wala, wala. Sobrang serious mo kasi."

"Malamang?" Baekhyun replies, prolonging the last syllable to emphasize his little annoyed tone. "You're so stupid to get sick at this age, Sehun. No offense, and you don't even know how to take care of yourself. Para kang baby."

"Hey, I'm no baby. You're the only one I'm allowing to do this to me and you'll say I'm like a baby?" Pang-sasalag sa kanya ni Sehun.

"May sakit ka ba talaga? Hindi ka nawawalan ng words, Sehun. Any time of the day, if you have the chance, aasarin mo talaga ako."

"See who's whining like a baby now," Sehun mumbles that dues Baekhyun to arc his eyebrow.

"You're the one who's acting like a baby now. First of all, baby ba kita?" Baekhyun says with an eyeroll.

"Hindi pa ba?" Sehun answers and Baekhyun regretted he asked that to Sehun. Naman talaga.

"Ampota ka," is all what he could reply before going back to his business— ang subuan si Sehun wherein he's not really supposed to do according to Sehun but he insisted dahil halos hindi ito makagalaw.

Sehun was intently lingering his gaze at Baekhyun the whole time na sinusubuan siya nito. The only time he tore away his gaze from the smaller was when he glanced at the things Baekhyun prepared for him. The bowl of porridge, the medicine, the water. It's probably a small thing for any other else but to Sehun who deeply knows Baekhyun as someone na hindi naman forte ang cooking, the mere fact that he gave away an effort for it just says something. He silently sighs to himself and he doesn't know why. Is it the feel of gratitude? Affection?

"Here, drink this." Inabot sa kanya ni Baekhyun ang tablet the moment he emptied the bowl. Hawak din nito ang glass of water sa kabilang kamay nito in which he took without objections.

Nang matapos na siya, Baekhyun sighs in a little relief but is still staring at him with a worry. Baekhyun looks so uneasy.

"What's the matter, Baekhyun?"

It took minutes of hesitation for Baekhyun to ask, "Masarap ba 'yung porridge, Sehun?"

Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili niya na matawa. Seryoso ba si Baekhyun? He was looking uneasy because of that thought?

However, Sehun didn't even bother to lie. "Sakto lang. Hindi masarap, hindi rin pangit ang lasa. Understandable naman. You're not a cook."

Sumimangot naman si Baekhyun dahil dito. "Nice critique."

"C'mon, you asked for it!"

"Kukunin ko na 'yung basin and towel. Wait up."

Aside from those things, kumuha na rin ng isang muscle tee si Baekhyun sa closet ni Sehun inside his room. He comes back with the clothe placed on his shoulder while holding the basin with the towel soaked in it.

"Don't lay down muna," He reminds the older and buti naman, sumunod ito. He can't take any objections at this hour.

Pagkatapos niyang pigain ang towel, sinimulan niyang punasan ito starting from his forehead, down to his neck, and arms. Gentle na gentle pa ang pagpunas niya dito— he has clearly descended it from his Nanny Chu, ang nanny siya since bata pa lang siya.

"I'm just curious, how did you know all of this, Baekhyun? Like, the nursing?" Sehun asks him and his voice is still hoarse and low as ever.

"Kay Nanny Chu." Baekhyun simply replies, and he continues, "You know, when I get sick, this is what she usually does. Porridge, tapos punasan niya ako with wet towel. Gantong ganto nga."

Sehun just nods. He's appreciating the way Baekhyun's telling him about it.

"Eh kasi nga diba Sen, I usually don't get sick, pero I have this weird thing na every July, bigla akong 3 days magkakasakit. Every year 'yan so kabisado ko na ginagawa ni Nanny."

"Your nanny loves you very much," He comments and Baekhyun's smile doesn't falter. Tumawa pa ito ng marahan.

"Remember that one story na kinu-kwento ko sayo? Way back freshman and sophomore days ko in junior high, I am not that fluent in Tagalog and Dad contracted me like, if I don't learn it still, he'd really cut down my allowance for my whole high school days. I was scared but, Nanny was there to help me. Including the tagalog words for the days. Lunes, Martes. Even such things as Sitenta, Disinwebe. Ugh. What do I do without Nanny." Baekhyun continues to storytell, and Sehun was just listening to him, a little smile forming on his lips.

Baekhyun and his talks.

What do I do without you, Baekhyun.

"Okay, that's irrelevant but one of my wonder days. Wait, Sen, could you please take your shirt off?" Baekhyun asks him but before he obeys the shorter, inasar niya muna ito.

"You just want to peek at my abs eh."

Ngumuso naman si Baekhyun, "Abs? Kapal mo, flat nga stomach mo eh, pero I wouldn't deny it's sexy. I envy it." At tumawa pa ito.

"Sus, you just like seeing me naked eh. C'mon, it's not that hard to admit." He continues to tease at dun na sumimangot si Baekhyun, throwing him the towel.

"Edi ikaw magpunas sa sarili mo."

Tumawa naman ng malakas si Sehun pero agad niyang hinila si Baekhyun na akmang aalis na, cooing him, "Baek! Joke lang eh. Sige na, continue na."

Baekhyun's a very chill and patient person pero minsan talaga ang bilis mapikon nito na siyang tinatawanan niya lang but he loves seeing nevertheless.

The moment na nakapagpalit na si Sehun ng damit and Baekhyun finished the thing he's supposed to do, umupo siya sa tabi nito.

"You better pay me for being your personal nurse for this day." He slowly remarks and Sehun just laughs.

"I'm sorry Baek, wala ka bang work today?"

Baekhyun bit his lips, "I have."

Sehun's face starts to show hint of guiltiness but before it could completely envelop him, sinalag na niya ito. "But no! No, no worries, it's like petiks day naman. I already finished the things I'm supposed to do."

Halos matawa naman siya sa sarili niya.

Petiks? Sinong niloloko niya? Eh halos hindi na nga mabilang ang oras na nagkakandaugaga siya kahapon dahil sa mga files na hanggang ngayon ay nasa table pa rin niya.

He lied but because he didn't want to make Sehun guilty. Besides, it was his choice to stay and be the hero of Sehun's day.

If Baekhyun could just insert background sound effects in this chapter, he already did. Definitely the ones used for frustrating and ala-tanga scene because that's where he finds himself now.

Oh, lord.

The things he does for Sehun Oh.

📍📍📍

"Is it really that hard to confess to someone? Given nga na 7 years na siyang may feelings, ni isang beses man lang ba, she didn't have the gut to confess? Sounds eh to me."

"What eh? My god, Sehun, look oh, Dio had girlfriends and bilang the ulirang best friend, Carson opted to stay it that way. Besides, it's not easy to confess! Easier said than done, gago."

"Still a meh for me. Besides, is it really that possible for a person to be that dense? That Dio guy is annoying at some point. Man, to kiss your best friend just because you couldn't reciprocate her feelings is a dick move. What the hell was that kiss even for? For awa?" Sehun nonstop rants.

At this point, Sehun and Baekhyun are debating while the former's cuddled with the latter with the last trail of movie fading out. Nang mahimasmasan kasi si Sehun and his fever went down, they decided to watch a movie. Sehun's hard drive has tons of movies but Baekhyun's eyes sparkled when he saw IDILY among the list. When he asked Sehun about it, the taller said na Seulgi was the one who downloaded all his movies one time he asked her to. Baekhyun added to his note na he should thank Seulgi the next time he sees her for great taste in movies.

Obviously, he is still in Sehun's pad. The taller asked him to stay until dinner and ano nga ba naman ang laban ng pagka-rupok niya sa isang Sehun Oh? Aside from that, suot suot niya lang naman ang isa sa Ralph Lauren shirt collection ni Sehun– which also happens to be Baekhyun's one fave brand. He had no choice when Sehun asked him to and besides, nasa kanya naman ang favor. It feels like he's hugging Sehun close to him (actually, at the moment, he is) dahil amoy na amoy niya ang scent ni Sehun with his shirt.

"It's sad, and I have to give kudos for the team behind the scenes for the realistic vibe they gave pero really Baek, since it's realistic, means, person like that really exists ano? 'Yung super dense?" Sehun continues to mumble while his chin is placed on Baekhyun's shoulder, still cuddling the shorter with an arm wrapped around his waist.

Gustong matawa ni Baekhyun. It's so funny that these words are coming from Sehun's mouth. Kung tutuusin nga, the reason why IDILY is one of his fave movie is because he can relate with Carson at some point. Like her, ilang taon na rin siyang in love sa isang super dense na tao. None other than Sehun Oh.

"Yes, Sen. Person like that really exists." Halos pabulong na niyang sagot dito.

"And falling for your best friend really do happen.. nice." Sehun mumbles while staring out of nowhere, as if amazed by the mere fact of it.

Baekhyun breathes in before shifting his body to meet Sehun's eyes, "Alam mo ba, legend has it na opposite sex best friends can't really stay as best friends. There's a 90% possibility na one of them really has this tendency to fall for one another. Worse and common scenario, nag-eend into one sided lang."

Sehun's gaze lingers on Baekhyun before parting his lips to ask, "That same goes for the case na nag-iswing both ways ang persons diba?"

Baekhyun slowly bobs his head, "Yes, I can say so too."

It's been minutes of silence before Sehun breaks it with a laugh, "That's so tragic. Buti na lang, Baek, we're not like that ano?"

Sumimangot naman si Baekhyun.

Amputa.

Sino nga ulit ang dense ngayon, Sehun Oh?

"Yeah, buti na lang hindi tayo mag-best friend."

With that, Sehun had his loudest laugh for that day.

* * *

It's been weeks since Sehun recovered from his not so ever na malalang flu, and they instantly got back to their own businesses. Coping up the next day wasn't an easy road for Baekhyun. Isang urat at scary Kyungsoo lang naman kasi ang sumalubong sa kanya the next day, along with matching sermon and series of 'my god, Baekhyun' dahil sa stunts na ginawa niya. Either way, a treat of him to their ever so fave Pancake House had the day smooth for him. Isang serving of Chocolate Marble pancakes lang ang katapat ni Minseok while a plate of Banoffee and more coos with pang-uuto slash panlalambing ang kay Kyungsoo.

"B, meeting with a client this 9 AM, alright? Ditch any of your emergency errands muna! This one is important, please." Minseok reminds him habang nakasilip pa sa kanya through the door ng office niya. Natawa naman si Baekhyun.

"I'm not forgetting that! Ano ka ba," Pahabol na sabi ni Baekhyun kay Minseok bago nito sinara ang pinto.

Truth be told, that certain week when Sehun was sick wasn't actually easy for Baekhyun. He constantly checked up on Sehun and used his free time to visit the latter until he was really okay. Kahit office hours kasi eh talagang pinupuntahan niya si Sehun just to make sure. Kaya naman hindi na kataka-katakang pinagsabihan siya ni Minseok ngayon. Baka umalis na naman kasi siya.

9 AM came so fast and the realization just dawned upon him nang may kumatok na sa pinto ng office niya, only for a fine man to be poked out of it. The first thing he noticed sa guy was his height na konti lang ang pagitan sa kanya, as well as his bronze skin na he immediately thought as sexy. Second ay ang morphed blue green hair nito, and the way his dimple arched nang ngumiti ito.

"Baekhyun Byun? I'm Jongin Kim." After nila mag-shake hands ay agad niya na itong inanyayahan umupo so they could tackle their initial plans.

Their casual introductions and conversation was going fine nang biglang tumunog ng malakas ang cellphone ni Baekhyun. Tinapunan niya naman ito ng mabilis na tingin bago ini-swipe ang red button, locking the screen of his phone after.

He smiled sheepishly at Jongin. "Sorry, let's continue?"

Tumango naman si Jongin.

Baekhyun took that as the key to speak, "For starters, we really opt to know our clients deeply well. Other than your demographics, of course, your taste, your interest, and as to what this project is for."

Tumikhim naman si Jongin bago nagsalita, "Well, honestly, I had an initiate plan na maging studio lang ang pad ko, since I do dancing as a profession. But, I had thoughts na I'd love that place to be like my home too, so I opted it that way."

Tumango-tango naman si Baekhyun, a smile curving on his lips. "I get it, I know it's too early to say but really, we can assure you naman na you'll get the output you are desiring."

"Yes, so as what I was saying, the initial output I imagined so far is like.. you know? I always had this thing about whiteish mixed with some touch of black and honestly, I don't like much grandeur. You know.. I really opt for simplicity and neat pad? I hope you're getting what I mean." Isang simpatikong ngiti ang pinakawalan nito.

"Ah, yes, yes! Maybe in regards with that, we can do a morphed concept of Minimalist and Scandinavian? We can have further discussion about it naman. As on—"

Hindi na niya natapos pa ang sasabihin niya dahil muli na namang tumunog ang phone niya, na nakapukaw din sa atensyon ni Jongin. Agad agad niyang ni-reject ang call at sinet to silent mode ang phone niya, smiling apologetically kay Jongin.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Baekhyun mumbles, and he definitely heard Jongin's tiny 'it's okay'. "Anyway, back as to where we're talking, before I start making input for your studio and after further discussion about your taste and interest, and after briefing of the concept that would suit for you, we'll move forward with the schematic design. There—"

Parehas lumipat ang tingin nila ni Jongin sa cellphone niya na umilaw in the midst of the scene, a name registering as the caller on its screen again.

"Shouldn't you answer it? Kanina pa may tumatawag sayo eh. Maybe it's really important?" Jongin says, pero not in the annoyed way. More like, in the tone that he understands and dahil don, mas nahiya si Baekhyun.

"Oh no, I'm really sorry about this. We can—"

Bago pa niya matapos ang sasabihin niya, umiling-iling na si Jongin at pinigilan siya. "No, no! Okay lang talaga, who knows it's really important diba? I can wait."

Kagat ni Baekhyun ang pang-ibabang labi niya bago tinapunan ng tingin ang phone niya na hawak na niya. For the last time, tinignan niya si Jongin with an apologetic look bago nagsalita.

"Sorry, Jongin, promise, this will be quick."

Ngumiti naman si Jongin sa kanya bago siya tumayo sa pwesto niya at lumabas. Huminga muna siya ng malalim before he stared at the name na kanina pa tumatawag sa kanya. With curiosity, he swiped the green button.

"Sehun," Isang malalim na hininga muna ang pinakawalan niya bago itinuloy ang sasabihin niya, "Ano ba 'yon?"

"Baek? Shit! Thank goodness. I've been calling you. Can you please... please go here?"

Sehun's voice was gentle but he sounded so urgent kaya naman nag-panic ang inner systems ni Baekhyun.

"What? Why? Did something happen?" He's starting to be worried now and Sehun's response was quick.

"Please, Baek, just come over here in my office. Please?"

Napabuntong-hininga naman si Baekhyun. "Sen, is that really important? I'm in the mid—"

He was supposed to say na he's having a client meeting at the moment pero pinutol agad siya ni Sehun. His voice really sounding urgent that it's understatement. "Baek, sige na please, this one is really urgent. Besides, I feel like you also need to know this too. You're the first one I ever thought about this."

Nanahimik naman si Baekhyun for seconds, deeply contemplating about everything. Hindi naman kasi niya pwedeng iwan na lang basta basta ang ka-meeting niya, especially it's a client pa. Besides, the lad is waiting for him inside. Alangan namang iwan niya ito? But in the second thought, Sehun's plea is just really something he can't say no to. Baka kung ano na rin talaga ang nangyari sa binata and aside from that, Sehun doesn't really beg this much for him to go to the lad's place unless it's really something important.

Maybe something really happened.

Kumabog naman ang dibdib niya.

Was it something to do about their secret?

Tila nagising naman siya with that thought at agad agad na pumunta sa parking lot without a thought. He was almost rushing and just when he was about to start the engine, umilaw na naman ang phone niya and he felt his world doomed nang mabasa ang pangalan ng sender. It was Jongin Kim asking if he's done already!

"Oh my fucking god," he exclaims as he immediately calls Kyungsoo, thumb tapping nervously on the steering wheel.

"Oh, you're done with the client meeting na?" Kyungsoo asks first thing. "Wait, why did you even call? Magkatabi lang office natin ah. Tinatamad ka na naman lumabas? Anong pauso mo?"

But he didn't give attention to any of his friend's question at sa halip ay nagdire-diretso siya sa kanyang favor. Kagat labi niyang sinabi ang mga katagang, "Soo, I need your help."

Kyungsoo, on the other line, had his gaze turned into curious one, and again, Baekhyun didn't wait for his friend to say anything.

"I'm in the parking lot, Soo—"

"Ah, so tapos na talaga meeting mo? How was it? Where are you heading, by the way?"

"No, no. I need to go to Sehun's place, Soo—" Mas lalong kumunot ni Kyungsoo upon hearing his words, mentally asking ano bang bago doon so Baekhyun continued. "But the thing is, nandun pa 'yung client sa office ko."

Now, lumaki na ng tuluyan ang mata ni Kyungsoo. "What?! Baekhyun, is this shit serious? Iniwan mo 'yung client mo sa office mo? The fuck? Business matters muna, Baekhyun!"

Mabilis namang umiling-iling si Baekhyun as if makikita siya ni Kyungsoo with frustrated groans.

"I know it's a stupid thing to do but I feel like there's something up eh! Worse, it's about sa secret namin. Please, Kyungsoo. I need your help. Ikaw muna ang humarap sa client, sobrang please talaga."

Ilang minuto munang nanahimik si Kyungsoo bago ito nagsalita, "Baekhyun, jusko naman. Anong gagawin ko sayo?"

"Please, Kyungsoo."

How ironic na si Sehun ang nagmamakaawa sa kanya kanina but look at him now. Parang ipinasa sa kanya ni Sehun ang sumpa at siya naman ngayon ang nakikiusap. Kahit kailan talaga, Sehun Oh.

Isang malakas na buntong-hininga ang narinig nya from the other line. "Fine, Baekhyun, fine! Humanda ka sakin pagbalik mo."

Hindi na niya inintindi pa ang consequences na ibibigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Sehun's words and situation weigh more than anything at the moment. He waved goodbye to Kyungsoo with a little smile of relief plastered on his face, thanking his best friend endlessly.

* * *

Halos paliparin na niya ang sarili niya para lang makarating siya sa meeting place nila ni Sehun, only to see the latter waiting for him sa may parking lot, casually sitting sa harap ng kotse nito. Right after he parked his car, dumiretso siya agad sa binata at hindi siya nakakilos nang bigla siya nitong sinunggaban ng yakap.

"Baek!" He says with little huhu that even him can't believed Sehun did. Nang makahinga hinga ito ay tinulak niya ito ng marahan, eyes pried on him.

"Sehun, what is it that you wanna tell me?" Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib na tanong niya. Tinitigan muna siya ni Sehun at.. kumikinang ang mga mata nito.

"Baek, I am so fucking happy."

Sehun says with full of delight, and Baekhyun can't help but to stare at him with look of unbelievability.

"Sehun.. you.. asked me to come over.. to say that?" Baekhyun asks unbelievably, and Sehun shakes his head numerous times.

"No, no! Baek.. I really am." Sehun says with full of uncertainty, but Baekhyun's not having it.

"Sehun, no offense, I'm happy that you're happy but, is that really the thing you wanna tell me?"

Sehun's voice was full of happiness and excitement when he spoke, "No, that's not it. Baek, the brand extension our company's pursuing has been approved by the company we're collaborating with. The Kim Textile! You know, Sejeong Kim's company? They approved, Baek. The meeting was so delightful. It's so unbelievable."

"You know how happy I am, right? If this project becomes successful, in which I am hundred percent certain, that means, I'm finally gonna be hailed as CEO. Baek, CEO! Isn't that fucking awesome? We're close to it!"

Hindi mawala-wala ang kinang sa mga mata ni Sehun habang sinasabi ang mga bagay na iyon sa kanya.

"That's why I called you, because you're the first person I thought right after the meeting was adjourned. I want to share my happiness with you, and I know you'll be happy for me too. Baek, diba?"

Baekhyun didn't say anything and he was just nodding his head in agreement with the latter's words. He's definitely happy for Sehun, but one thought can't stop lingering on his mind.

"Other than those, I might just say, Sejeong is really awesome? We're not that close pa ah, but based on what I observed, she really got the wits and I just can't help but to be in awe. No shit. She's so amazing lang? I've never seen a woman like her. Kinda perfect sense of humor for less tension and formality, tapos she's just really witty? Okay, I've said but but I'm repeating that dahil she left me on awe talaga."

Tatawa-tawa pang sabi ni Sehun but Baekhyun heaves a sigh before speaking. There's definitely a part of him that he's happy for Sehun, but he just can't help but to be upset at some point.

"Sehun, no offense ah, I'm really happy for you and you know it. But really, nakipag-bakbakan ako sa traffic, and iniwan ko ang office ko in the midst of office hours, just to hear your little crush on Sejeong Kim?"

Not that he's jealous or what, but he just can't really help but to be a little frustrated. Halos magmadali siya papunta kay Sehun, to the point na may iniwan pa siyang client na hanggang ngayon ay hinahabol siya ng konsensya niya, the fact na malalagot pa siya kay Kyungsoo probably tomorrow, plus kung paano siya mag-panic because of Sehun's words— tapos, wala naman palang nangyaring masama dito? Not that he's expecting it though and he wants it to happen. Definitely not. Eto pa nga, kwento pa ng kwento kung paanong may tendency na magka-crush siya kay Sejeong.

He's really happy for Sehun dahil malapit na nitong ma-achieve ang goal niya, ang pagiging CEO. He really means it. But he can't really stop thinking within him. Ganito na lang ba ang purpose niya sa buhay ni Sehun?

Pakiramdam niya tuluyang naubos ang energy niya.

"Uy, Baek.. sorry, galit ka ba?" Nagulat siya nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Sehun at tinanong siya nito ng mahinahon.

Mabilis naman niya itong sinagot nang marahan, "Ha? No, Sehun. I'm not mad."

"Eh bakit parang wala ka sa mood?" Parang batang tanong pa nito.

"Kasi, nagugutom na ako?" Sinubukan niyang magpalusot, at buti na lang talaga ay kinagat ito ni Sehun.

"Ay, hala! Fuck, sorry, Baek. Ang tagal na rin pala natin dito sa parking lot. Let's go inside the café? My treat, really." Kumalas na ito sa pagkakayakap sa kanya, opting to hold his hand after as if guiding him.

Habang hila-hila siya nito ay nakatitig lang siya sa malapad na likod ni Sehun at tila naman pasan ni Baekhyun ang mundo dahil sa pagbuntong-hininga niya.

_Sehun, bakit ang tanga tanga ko para sayo?_

* * *

"You left a fucking client para puntahan si Sehun? B, I clearly told you that day no special errands muna!"

Other than swimming pool, wala nang iba pang kinakailangan si Baekhyun para sa araw na 'yon. If anyone would ask him why the need for swimming pool, isa lang ang masasagot niya.

Kailangan niyang magbanlaw.

"Get a grip of yourself naman, B. So, if ever Sehun asks you to sell the company, you'd do it without a second thought?"

Halos 5 minutes na siyang sinasabon ni Minseok and he definitely looks like a puppy na pinapagalitan ng amo niya dahil lang nagkalat siya. Meanwhile, si Kyungsoo naman ay pinapanood lang silang dalawa sa gilid habang naka-cross arms.

Baekhyun gnaws his lips, "I really thought it was urgent.."

He admits naman na it's his fault this time and he's clearly being stupid. But, really, sabi nga sa isang kilala niyang philosopher, paano ba ang magmahal nang hindi nagiging tanga?

Minseok sighs in defeat.

"Baekhyun, you're my best friend, and you know I love you so much. But B, my god, wake up naman. Not all the time you'll make yourself available for Sehun. You have things to prioritize."

"You're clearly being a fool for him and this time, not even us can stop you." Minseok added.

After while, isang buntong hininga ang narinig nila galing kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakatitig na sa kanya.

Oh shit, he's doomed.

Alam na niya ang mga gantong estilo ni Kyungsoo. It's time for a serious TED talk— the painful and most straightforward TED talk.

"Baekhyun, alam mong matabil ang dila ko." Panimula nito.

Baekhyun didn't say anything at tinango niya lang ang ulo niya, as if giving the permission for Kyungsoo to continue.

"You know din na we do always give you advices and shit, but I do not give you frank words because as much as I want to slap you the truth, I don't want you to be upset."

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip before continuing, "Baekhyun, since our college years, tanggap na namin ang pagkatanga mo para kay Sehun Oh. Pero, hanggang ngayon ba naman? Hello, we're grown ass adults. B, we're not students anymore. We have lives to focus onto, and what Minseok said was right. You can't continue making yourself available for someone— for Sehun, especially when you have your own important things to prioritize. Not that we're invalidating your actions and decisions but you know naman na when it's business hours, it's business hours diba? We're not saying this just because may dinitch kang client kahapon but, my god, Baekhyun. You know what I'm talking about. Are we really gonna continue with this set up?"

Kung kanina pa siya tahimik, pwes ngayon, mas natahimik siya. Iba talaga ang mga words ni Kyungsoo. Ito na ang kusang namamaril.

"Please don't misunderstand us ah. We love you and we always understand you. But sometimes, you need a knock in your head."

"Ahon ahon din, B."

'𝘞𝘢𝘨 𝘮𝘰 𝘢𝘬𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘩𝘪𝘯, 𝘮𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘢 ~~ '

Hindi na siya nakapagsalita pa dahil napukaw ang atensyon nilang tatlo sa pagtunog ng cellphone niya. Someone's calling him at kumabog ang dibdib niya pagkabasa sa name ng caller. Parang kinabahan siya bigla.

"Who's that?" Takang tanong ni Minseok.

"Si Nanny Chu," Tila nababalisang sagot ni Baekhyun kaya naman nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo.

"Your nanny calls you during emergency lang ah. Answer it, B."

Baekhyun didn't hesitate anymore kaya sinagot na niya ang tawag.

"Nanny?"

"Baekhyun, anak! Jusko po, salamat sa Diyos at sumagot ka. Kanina pa kita tinatawagan," Mas lalong lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya dahil sa pagpapanic ng Nanny niya. Halata sa boses nito na balisa ito.

"Po? Sorry po, Nanny, my phone was off earlier. Bakit po kayo napatawag? May nangyari ba?"

"Baekhyun, anak, ang Papa mo.."

Naramdaman niya ang pagpapawis ng kamay niya at tila binagsakan siya ng mundo sa mga sumunod na narinig niya.

"Anak, ang Papa mo, sinugod sa hospital."


End file.
